What Did I Miss?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'Chasing Zoey'. It's the day after prom and PCA is still buzzing about the prom's events. So what did Chase miss when he was in England? It's time for everyone to fill him in on the details.


**I thought of this after watching **_**Chasing Zoey**_**. Which, by the way, was an AMAZING movie. I was freaking out when Logan just shouted out he loved Quinn. I swear, my jaw dropped to the floor. And Zoey and Chase FINALLY kissed (after 4 long seasons). So anyway, here's **_**What Did I Miss?**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

It was the day after prom and PCA was still buzzing about what happened. Quinn and Logan had confessed there love for one another, Chase was back and dating Zoey, something every PCA student knew would happen, Stacy's S's were sounding perfect. It truly was a prom to remember.

Zoey, Chase, Lola, Vince, Micheal, Lisa, Quinn and Logan were hanging out in the girls room talking about what just happened. Zoey and Chase were sharing a bean bag chair, Vince was sitting on the bottom bunk with Lola sitting between his legs, Micheal sat on a bean bag chair with Lisa sitting on his lap and Quinn and Logan sat on Zoey's bed, Logan's head resting on Quinn's lap.

"So I obviouly missed alot when I was gone," Chase said, "Lola, when did you and Vince start dating. I thought Vince was expelled after he beat up Micheal, Logan, Mark and I."

"Yeah," Vince said, "Sorry about beating you up."

"Well after he apologized, I started to like him" Lola answered, "Since then we've been going out for a couple of weeks." Chase shook his head.

"I can't believe it," he said, "I also can't believe _Quinn _and _Logan_ are dating! Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone?"

"No," Logan said, "Is it really that unbelievable?"

"Kind of," said Micheal, "It's all PCA has been talking about since yesterday."

"So when did you two start dating?" Lisa asked.

"It was the day Mark broke up with me," Quinn said, "Logan found me crying on a bench. He comforted me and we just kissed."

"_Logan_ comforted you?" Zoey said in shcok. Quinn nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Sweet mother molasses, I can't believe it," Micheal said, "Logan has a sensative side." Logan threw a pillow at his friend, hitting him in the head.

"Okay, was the violence necessary?" Micheal asked. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"But I have to admit," Quinn said to Logan, "I was surprised when you suddenly shouted 'I LOVE QUINN!',"

"Yeah, I thought so when I saw the look of shock on your face," Logan said.

"I'm scared to ask what else happened while I was gone," Chase said, "Lola's dating Vince Blake, Quinn's dating Logan, next your gonna tell me a horse was following Micheal." Silence fell over the room.

"Oh God, that really happened?" Chase said. Micheal nodded.

"Please tell me something normal happened while I was gone," Chase said. Lola and Quinn looked at Zoey with identical unsure looks.

"Should you tell him?" Quinn said.

"Tell me what?" Chase asked.

"You should tell him Zoey," Lola said.

"Tell me what?" Chase repeated anxiously. Zoey took a deep breath and said, "I sorta kinda had a boyfriend while you were in England." Chase's green eyes widened.

"Y-You did?" he stammered. Zoey nodded nervously.

"But I broke up with him," she added quickly, "Things were just getting weird between me and him."

"Was he cuter than me?" Chase asked. Zoey giggled.

"No," she said.

"Is he taller?" Chase asked. Zoey thought for a moment.

"I don't think so," she said.

Chase sighed in relief.

"Good," he said. Zoey just laughed.

"So what else happened?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I learned how to drive a stick shift," Micheal said excitedly.

"Really," Chase said, "Who taught you?"

"Mr. Takato," Micheal said. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Micheal, there's no Mr. Takato!" she said impatiently. Micheal opened his mouth to argue, but remembered his last run in with said teacher.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "Whatever you say baby."

"Please tell me no more weirdness happened while I was gone," Chase said. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Nope, nothing else," said Quinn.

"Good," said Chase, "I don't think my heart can take much more of this."

"Why don't we all go to Sushi Roxs and get some lunch?" Micheal suggested. Everyone agreed and stood up. Chase and Zoey were the last to leave.

"Zoey, can you promise me something?" Chase asked a Zoey locked the door.

"Yeah," she said, "What?" Chase grinned and said, "Remind me never to leave the country again. 'Cause then I come back and everything has been turned upside down." Zoey giggled and said, "I promise."

**Well, there's the story. How was it? Please Review!**


End file.
